14 March 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-03-14 ; Comments * Peel plays tribute to Ken Colyer, who had recently died, by playing his records at the beginning and end of the show * Peel is hoping people buy more of Feargal Sharkey's new single 'Out Of My System' in the hope of getting into the charts. The single in fact failed to enter the UK Top 100 singles chart. * Peel mentions listening to the Wolfman Jack while he was living in America and plays a record called "The Wolfman Of Del Rio", by Texan songwriter and Andy Kershaw favourite Terry Allen, which seems to be about a young couple in a car on the highway listening to Wolfman Jack on the radio. After the record Peel does an imitation of Wolfman's Jack intro "Hey baby this is the Wolfman". Sessions *Stella Chiweshe #1. Recorded: 1988-03-06. Tracklisting *Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: Goin' Home (LP - New Orleans To London) Decca *Stump: Charlton Heston (7") Ensign *Feargal Sharkey: Out Of My System (7") Virgin *Stella Chiweshe: Kachembere (session) *Poison Idea: Typical (LP - War All The Time) Alchemy *Terry Allen: The Wolfman Of Del Rio - [http://www.discogs.com/Terry-Allen-Lubbock-On-Everything/master/93496 Lubbock (On Everything)] Special Delivery *Rob Base & D.J. E-Z Rock: It Takes Two (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop 20) Street Sounds #1 *Mighty Mighty: Michael Says Not (LP - Sharks) Chapter 22 *Tommy Tate: I Ain't Gonna Worry *14 Iced Bears: Come Get Me (7") Sarah *Stella Chiweshe: Kana Ndikafa (session) *Morrissey: Margaret On The Guillotine (LP - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Sheik Fawaz: Mohamed's House (Live At The Harem) (12") Circa #2 *Brilliant Corners: Teenage (7") McQueen *Bill Moss: Sock It To 'Em Soul Brother (v/a LP - Rare Grooves Vol. 1) Street Sounds *Electro Hippies: Scum (LP - The Only Good Punk ... ... Is A Dead One) Peaceville *Slowest Clock: Clarke & Jones (7") Comet *Rosie Flores: God May Forgive You (But I Won't) (LP - Rosie Flores) Reprise *Stella Chiweshe: Chapfudzapasi (session) *Fall: Frenz (LP - The Frenz Experiment) Beggars Banquet *Smith & Mighty: Anyone... (12") Three Stripe @2 #3 *McCarthy: This Nelson Rockefeller (12") September :(JP: 'And this is a curious thing from 1951') *Harmonica Frank: Swamp Root *feedtime: Don't Like (LP - feedtime) feedtime *Pogues: Kitty (v/a 7" - Sounds - Waves 3) Sounds *Stella Chiweshe: Vana Vako Vapera (session) *Latee: This Cut's Got Flavor (12") Wild Pitch @1 ' *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Highway 49 (LP - Born To Be Bad) EMI *Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: Home Sweet Home (LP - Club Session With Colyer) Decca Tracks marked '@ available on File 2 Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9674XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE004 *3) 1988-03-xx Peel Show LE005 ;Length *1) 1:57:57 *2) 1:20:41 (59:01-1:03:16, 1:18:57-1:20:40) (from 1:19:58 unique - more of Smith & Mighty) *3) 1:30:25 (15:21-26:28) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE004 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1988 Lee Tape 4. *3) Created from LE005 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9674/1) *2) 3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes